Cassadines Meet the IMF
by teach457
Summary: When Laura Spencer was kidnapped by the Cassadines, the Impossible Mission Force steps in. Crossover between General Hospital and Mission Impossible.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

It always bothered me that Luke and Laura saved the world, but the world did not help them out when Laura disappeared into the fog in 1981. In this world, the IMF is stepping in.

At Kelly's Diner in Port Charles. An older man with gray hair and a suit walks in.

Rose Kelly greets him "Welcome to Kelly's Diner." "Thank you." replies the man.

"I've heard that you serve wonderful Manhattan Clam Chowder, but I am more fond

of New England, so long as the clams are fresh."

"Why don't I serve you both and you can decide." said Rose.

"May I have a booth in the corner." he said.

Rose replied "We normally do not open the back room during the afternoon, but I think we can make an exception in your case."

Rose brought over a menu. "I will get the soups, but here is a menu just in case you want anything else."

The man open the menu and a small folder was inside. He opened it. It contained a miniature electronic player. He put an earpiece in his ear and pressed played

"Good afternoon Mr. Phelps. The woman you are currently looking at is Laura Spencer. Last year, she and her husband, Luke Spencer, along with former World Security Bureau agent Robert Scorpio, prevented the powerful Cassadine family from seizing control of the world using a weather control machine. 4 days ago, Laura disappeared on her way home. Intelligence reports that the Cassadine family, in particular, this man, Stavros Cassadine, the new head of the Cassadine family, has kidnapped her. The Cassadine family is determined to pay back the Spencers for their interference in their plans and for the deaths of Tony and Mikkos Cassadine, and the imprisonment of Victor Cassadine. Due to the Cassadine's influential position, local law enforcement is unable to be of any assistance. You mission Jim, should you choose to accept it, is to rescue Laura and to eliminate the Cassadine threat once and for all. As always, should you or any of your IM Force be caught or killed, the Secretary will disavow any knowledge of your actions. This message will self-destruct in 5 seconds. Good luck Jim."


	2. Chapter 2

Jim looked as his team members: 

Nicholas Black, who excelled at disguise, languages, and acting. When he wasn't working for the IMF he was a college professor teaching drama.

Casey Randall, who was a top designer on three continents when her fiancée was killed in a terrorist bombing in Rome. She helped them trap the terrorists responsible for and has worked for IMF ever since.

Max Harte who rescued his brother from a POW camp after the Vietnam War was over.

Grant Collier. Grant granted from MIT at 16 where one of his professors called him the greatest inventive mind to come out of MIT in 20 years.

Jim motioned them towards the projection screen. "The leader of the Cassadines is this man, Stavros Cassadine. Stavros is completely ruthless. He will stop at nothing to complete his objective, nothing. That includes blackmail, extortion, murder, and obviously kidnapping. His mother, Helena, is equally ruthless and should not be underestimated. They hold the Spencers and Scorpio responsible for the death of Helena's husband Mikkos, and his brother Tony."

"Jim", said Nicholas, "I thought Mikkos had Tony killed along with Alex Quartermaine?"

Jim nodded. "That's true. Mikkos locked them in freezer where they froze to death, but Helena still blames them."

"Wasn't there a 3rd brother named Victor?"

When Jim showed the picture of Victor, everyone turned to Nicholas, because he looked exactly like Victor. "That's right. Nicholas is a dead-ringer for Victor and we are going to use that to our advantage. We've already arranged to have Victor Cassadine to broken out of prison. He is being held in a safe house until our mission is over."

"So I am going to infiltrate the Cassadine island, posing as Victor Cassadine.", said Nicholas.

"Not immediately." replied Jim. "The Cassadines will be suspicious of Victor's escape following so closely on the heels of Laura's kidnapping."

"So what's the plan?"

Jim pulled up picture of an island.

"A direct assault on the island is out of the question. Stavros would kill Laura if he thought he was going to be defeated."

"Besides", said Grant, "the island is very well-defended. In addition to a heavy security force, a ring of sensors, designed to detect the approach of any plane or ship, surrounds the island. Nothing can get on or off the island without the Cassadines knowing about it."

"So how do we get on the island?" said Casey

"Helena's other son, Stefan." Jim said. "He is known to be quite the ladies man. He frequently represents the Cassadines at charitable events. In 3 days time there will be benefit art auction, in Athens. Stefan will be there and he is going to give us a ride to their island."


	3. Chapter 3

Luke Spencer and Robert Scorpio were walking through the fog-covered streets of Port Charles. Luke was clearly agitated 

"I tell you Robert, it was Victor Cassadine. I saw him with my own eyes."

"That's impossible Luke. Victor is being held in a maximum-security prison. There is no possibility of him escaping," replied Robert.

Almost shouting "He's a Cassadine Robert. They have a lot of money and a lot influence."

Robert raised his hands to try to calm his friend down. "Let's say your right Luke. What is Victor doing in Port Charles? He has to know that he will be spotted. This would be the last place he should go."

Now that he was being believed, Luke was calming down a bit "I don't know Robert, but its too much of a coincidence for it to have occurred right after Laura disappeared. They must be connected somehow. I tracked him to that house over there."

Robert pulled out a pair of binoculars and starting scanning the windows

"Alright let's see what Victor is up to, but we have to stay out of sight."

Inside the house, one of the monitors picked up Luke and Robert watching the house.

"Jim, we have guests."

Jim walked over to the monitor. "Luke Spencer and Robert Scorpio. I wonder why they are here? We can't have them watching our every move. Max, you and Grant invite our guests in.

Robert handed the Binoculars to Luke "I can't make out anything in there. You keep an eye on our friends. In the meantime I am going to make a few phone calls and find out the story on Victor Cassadine. Let's see if we can get some reinforcements. After all, I think that there are more than a few people who owe us."

As Robert turned to leave, Grant and Max came up behind them guns drawn.

"Gentlemen", Grant said. "This way"

He motioned them to go towards the house.

"Let's have no ill-advised heroics."

Upon entering the house, Grant motioned them through the door where Jim Phelps was waiting.

Jim walked up to Robert, hand extended. "Robert Scorpio. I have not seen you since that incident in Eastern Europe 5 years ago."

Scorpio shook his hand "Jim Phelps. What's with the hardware?"

"We needed to get you both inside without attracting too much attention. Please sit down."

Looking somewhat shocked at the sudden turn of events, Luke turned to Robert, "You know this guy?"

"Let's just say he is an old friend of mine." Robert turned back towards Jim "What in are you doing in Port Charles?"

Motioning Luke and Robert to sit down. Jim pointed towards the projector screen, which he activated showing a picture of Laura. "Her or rather her disappearance."

"What do you know?" said Luke.

Jim pressed a button "This man, Stavros Cassadine has kidnapped her. We are going to get her back and put an end to the Cassadine menace once and for all."

"Cassadine! I saw Victor Cassadine enter into this house not too long ago. What's his role in this?"

Jim shook his head. "That was not Victor Cassadine. That was one of my team members."

Jim pressed a button. "Nicholas, why don't you and the rest of the team join us."

To say that Luke and Robert were shocked would have been an understatement.

"He looks exactly like Victor."

"Nicholas Black. Please to meet you Luke, Robert"

Jim introduced the rest of his team "This is Casey Randall and of course you have already met Max Harte and Grant Collier."

Luke said, "However you all plan to rescue Laura, I want to be there. She's my wife."

Robert interjected "Luke, I know how much you want to be there, but these people are highly skilled professionals. If anyone can rescue Laura it's them."

"Robert. Laura is in danger. I can just sit here while someone else goes off to rescue her.

I need to be there."

Jim interjected "Actually we can probably use both of you on this mission. Of course the Cassadines will be able to recognize both of you, so you will need to be disguised. We do have one condition. You must also do exactly what we say."

"It's a deal." said Luke


End file.
